


Into The Night

by DeanCas_shapped



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ... Neo - Noir !!!, ... yeah maybe, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Detectives, Eileen is pan here for... reasons, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, I need them to be able to use ASL without it being not ASL... so yeah I blame RL history for this, I'm having trouble with the thinking parts of my brains rn..., all hail the pan queen!, another Eileen pov/centric fic?! damn right!, if tags need to be added pls let me know, morally grey shit?! yes pls!, no beta we die like hunters, not explicit Detective work, rating M because they're doing some shady shit here y'all so yeah. nothin more nothin less, so like I needed to picture this signing in ASL, the author wrote this right before a minor jaw surgery... and THEY REGRET NOTHING, where are not in the 40s/50s here folks, yeah pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCas_shapped/pseuds/DeanCas_shapped
Summary: She moves in smooth circles around them, like she owns floor, like she can do with the air around them whatever she wants and it will bend happily to her will and command.like she owns Them.and they don't know her, not at all, not an any ways she's letting they think them do...her plan is working perfectly like she thought it would, and now for the next part..._______part of#TheirLoveWasReal Challenge, Day 3: Noir
Relationships: Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 23
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> hey, peeps! still having fun, still [fundraising](https://splc.donordrive.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=donorDrive.personalCampaign&participantID=1062) , still donig all things Destiel and Saileen!   
> The life at its finest, really.  
> so... are y'all ready for some Saileen!   
> hope you are...

The nightclub was loud, atmosphere high with flashy neon colors surely merging together in what would make a unique snippet of your typical neo-pop art piece, and the people who are on top of each other all around the place are just one the wrong side of any sort of morally decent spot in life. The perfect kind of questionable mess and it's all in the open for the right opportunist to take. 

And oh, but she's going to take alright… 

It's why she's here in this hour in this kind of place after all… she's here for the taking. 

An hour ago she spotted her targets, steadily and oh very slowly lured them in. from afar she coaxed them to exactly where she wanted them to be, she needed them to be both physically and mentally ready and aware of her presence around them , they’re there now. They’re ready for whatever she wants to do with them and mission never never been that easy to go through before, but they’re just about the easiest live object she needed to  _ “get” _ something out off of and she could kiss them both and whoever dumb asshole who trained them for just how willing they are to be manipulated and not even blink an eye at that. 

They didn't speak much, or at all really, she doesn't need them to speak just yet… not the place nor the time. Besides, if she could grab the drive without having to play them for more than an hour, she'll be perfectly happy with the outcome. So a conversation between the three of them is not required really and she'll try to keep it that way. 

She moves in smooth circles around them, like she owns the floor, like she can do with the air around them whatever she wants and it will bend happily to her will and command. 

like she owns them. 

and they don't know her, not at all, not in any ways she's letting them think they do, but she's deliberately letting them think that anyway. 

Because that’s how they let loose, that’s how she's going to get what she came here to get. And if she thought about it for a second, she can appreciate how ironic and amusing the whole thing is, given what these two work at, and how they usually can go with their work, their usual “means” of going about their work should go. And yeah she can laugh at that if and when she gets the time, because the way they’re looking at her now is just too good to not have a later laugh at. 

They are looking at her like she can move them whichever way she wants, like they owe her their very existence, and they will do whatever she orders them to do. 

She mentally makes a note to herself to thank Sam extra special after this is all over, that new does is doing them wonders right now, and he deserves the praise…

She gives them another smile and look, and they, from the look of things, are about to turn into putty if she commands it so. Yeah, she so owns her husband a good ol’ big "thank you" for this job well done.

For the moment though, they're wholly and thoroughly under her spell. 

So far, her plan is working perfectly like she thought it would, and now for the next part... 

****

When the deed is done, she walks out. 

Sam is leaning on a wall outside the club. 

He signs, still leaning in the alleyway wall: “You get the info, sweetie?” and she replies with her biggest smug goofy smiles and signs back a quick yes. 

“Any one gave you trouble?” 

Her smile widens: 

“Was easy as pie.” then she smirks. 

She's sure from the look of it, Sam's laugh is echoing through the walls surrounding the two of them. 

“Oh you beautiful thing you!, That’s my clever, cunning girl!” and he's off the wall and adjusting her scarf and coat around her neck and he’s leaning down to kiss her eagerly in a second. 

She hums into it, into him, and when the part she mouths right into his lips: “ come on, let’s walk home.” 

He hums back, takes a step so he can comfortably sign in the space between them: “yeah, lets. We can look at that dive with Charlie at the office tomorrow.” 

She nods, dives in for another long kiss, slips the small drive from her pocket into the hidden one in the lining of his suit. Then winks and says: “yeah, let’s do just that.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> .... and that's it!   
> and here is your per-fic reminder that I'm hopeless dyslexic, tried queer who's not a native English speaker so pls be gentle.  
> plus, I really just dumped this into a gdoc right before my surgery and i can't really edit it due to stress related shit.... so yeah. 
> 
> and you can find this Fic on [Tumblr](https://ayaaisamiraclething.tumblr.com/post/644095808731512832/into-the-night-part-of-theirlovewasreal-challenge) here if y'all ever want to give it reblog. 
> 
> see y'all in the next one and hope you enjoy it!


End file.
